


小丈夫

by RizAhmed



Category: CP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizAhmed/pseuds/RizAhmed
Summary: 借早婚梗，第三性别设定，有生子，无详细描写，非双性人





	小丈夫

**Author's Note:**

> 借早婚梗，第三性别设定，有生子，无详细描写，非双性人

11岁的高瀚宇，娶了18岁的季肖冰。

这是两家被迫联姻的结果，结婚是第一步，生孩子是第二步。两家无适龄的儿女，只好将18岁的双儿季肖冰嫁给了高家嫡长子高瀚宇。

嫁是嫁来了，可11岁还太小，高家怕独子早早泄了精糟塌身体，将两人分了房睡。

高瀚宇喜欢这个漂亮的哥哥，总缠着他陪自己顽，但哥哥总是淡淡的不肯多理他。

一入夜，母亲就不许高瀚宇去哥哥房里找哥哥，自小调皮的他哪里听得劝，躲过了姆妈的视线，偷偷钻进了季肖冰房中。季肖冰正在浴桶中泡澡，高瀚宇在背后悄悄喊：“季哥哥！”，吓得季肖冰倒吸一口气躲进水里。

高瀚宇不懂事，欢天喜地的越凑越近，眼看他就要看见自己的身体，慌得季肖冰拿水泼他，“你这小胖子，这么小就耍流氓！”

高瀚宇一愣，只听懂了季哥哥说自己胖，一泡眼泪越蓄越大，哇的哭出声来，鬼哭狼嚎，把着急找人的姆妈们引来，总算是带走了。

这件事的后果就是第二天高瀚宇死活不肯吃饭。姆妈好说歹说请来了季肖冰，高瀚宇看见了季哥哥，扯着哥哥的袖子又要哭。季肖冰无奈的夹起一筷子米饭，塞进高瀚宇大张的口，“我既嫁给了你，昨天那般说你是我不对，我给你道歉。但你不吃饭，怎么长得大？”季哥哥轻声慢语的哄，高瀚宇就听了话。

再大一点，高瀚宇14岁，季肖冰21。

高瀚宇与几个大些的表兄一块玩，知道了所谓房中事。表兄们嘻嘻笑着问他尝过他家媳妇儿的滋味没，高瀚宇老实道母亲不给，表兄们长吁短叹美人儿最鲜嫩的年华就这么浪费了，独守空闺是多么寂寞，气得高瀚宇扭头就走，当晚又偷偷进了季肖冰房里。

季肖冰见他进来紧张的从床上坐起，问他干什么。高瀚宇不答，点亮烛台摸上床。季肖冰不肯，“你母亲不让！到时候怪我勾引你。”高瀚宇摁住季肖冰推拒的手，小声说：“我不碰你！我就看看你！”

双儿力气小，季肖冰无奈只得拿手遮着脸随他去，高瀚宇轻易解开季肖冰的小衣，看到了他平坦的胸脯和自己并无不同，只心口多了一颗红色的守宫砂。又脱了季肖冰的裤子，腿间一个小东西光溜溜的蛰伏着，高瀚宇摸了摸，它微微硬起，高瀚宇觉得有趣，捏了几下，未经人事的小冰颤抖着渗出了些粘液。  
高瀚宇又迫不及待地抬起季肖冰一条腿去看那传言中的销魂处，那处小口粉粉的微微收缩，高瀚宇好奇地慢慢伸进了根食指，内部紧绞着，温暖而微微湿润。

高瀚宇正试探着，忽然听见头顶传来了几声啜泣，慌着把手指撤出来去看季肖冰的脸，后悔今夜欺负了他最喜欢的季哥哥。季肖冰捂着脸不给看，高瀚宇无师自通地温柔擦去了季肖冰额角的汗，季肖冰慢慢软化下来，放下了遮挡的手臂。  
高瀚宇看着季肖冰通红的眼角，忍不住俯下身亲了亲，亲完起身，忽的被一股大力扯着衣襟拉下摁倒，是季肖冰。季肖冰狠狠的蹂躏高瀚宇丰满的嘴唇，又拿舌尖一遍遍舔他禁闭的牙关，逼得高瀚宇松了力，两人软舌死命交缠，尝尽了对方口中的味道。纠缠间季肖冰长腿缠上高瀚宇的腿来回磨蹭，忽然闷哼一声，咬破了高瀚宇的唇角，两人都尝到了一丝血腥。季肖冰喘息着脱了力，俩人微微分开 ，唇舌间衔着细丝相望。高瀚宇若有所感地掀开季肖冰遮身的被子，果然粘着一点带着腥味的白浊。

高瀚宇晕晕乎乎地回房去，第二天一早，仆从都被派了红包，是大少爷出了初精图个喜庆。

再到了高瀚宇16，季肖冰23。

府里生日当天办了仪式，当夜季肖冰就搬到大少爷房里去了。

房里点着烛光，就像是高瀚宇14岁那年那般昏暗，但他却能看清季肖冰赤身跨立在他身上的美妙风景，高瀚宇来回摸着季肖冰的细腻的大腿，痴痴的看着，  
‘‘季哥哥，你真漂亮……’’

季肖冰红着脸不应他，拿脂膏抹自己的小穴，之前俩人偶尔摸摸蹭蹭却从未做到最后一步，俩人都盼望着的这一天终于到了。

高瀚宇早就勃起，正抽条的少年身材细瘦，显得胯间一根东西格外狰狞，直挺挺的对着季肖冰。他年长的媳妇儿坚持要当主动的一方，高瀚宇乐得同意。季肖冰看着这根大东西，自觉的伸进了三根指头去才算扩张完成，扶着大棒慢慢的坐进了自己身体里去。  
开始时极紧，高瀚宇又痛又爽，终于进了半根，高瀚宇实在忍不住，胯往上狠狠一顶，全根没入。季肖冰一声惊呼，痛得感觉自己被劈成两半，软倒在丈夫身上。高瀚宇一翻身，将季肖冰敞着腿按在了下方，捧起他的屁股用力抽插起来，带着穴口的红肉往外翻又往里进。  
季肖冰感觉自己被肠里这根东西捣得死去活来，想到了院里交配的两只公狗，上方的一只把下方的一只完全占有了，支配了，这样想着，竟慢慢得了趣，肠里慢慢渗出了水，随着节奏哼叫。  
忽然高瀚宇不知顶到了哪处，内里竟有个小口微微打开来，高瀚宇再用力一顶，季肖冰啊的一声叫得凄惨，扑腾着挣扎起来。高瀚宇慌忙停下动作按住他轻声安抚。  
门口忽然传来姆妈着急的声音：“大少爷啊！就是那了，往里射才能生宝宝呀！”  
季肖冰没想到姆妈还没走，羞得消了声，内里一绞一绞的吸着大棒子，前头倒是翘的更高了。  
“高瀚宇……”  
高瀚宇被一喊差点没坚持住，硬着头皮缓了一会儿，摸摸季肖冰的前方小棒稍作安慰，大声催促：“你们可别在那儿听了，我媳妇儿都吓到了！”  
听见窸窸窣窣离开的声音，季肖冰慢慢放松下来，高瀚宇趁机用力捣那个肉洞，前端终于突破进去，他试探着深入，季肖冰喊痛的声音变了调，吟哦婉转，腰也软绵绵的塌下去。高瀚宇知道他已经适应了，动作又变得凶狠，一下一下顶到最深处  
初经人事的两人都坚持得不久，高瀚宇很快就在里穴泄了精，季肖冰敏感的内道一凉，也跟着高潮，深处涌出一股水来打在了高瀚宇的前端，爽的他头皮发麻。  
事毕高瀚宇喘息着倒在季肖冰身上，两人身下相连着不肯分开，高瀚宇摸摸季肖冰的心口，那点红痣不见了。  
识得乐趣的两人对性事乐此不疲，一闲下来挨到一处又是天雷勾地火。季肖冰先前的卧房已改作书房，闲来无事他总在书房中看书写字。高瀚宇熟门熟路地走进房门，回头就将仆从们关在门外。  
高瀚宇走到弯腰写字的季肖冰身边，从背后将他搂住，撒娇一样把自己硬起的东西往季肖冰腿间顶向他求欢。季肖冰写字被扰，无奈地转过身低头看他。高瀚宇还未长成，比季肖冰要低半个头，他踮起脚去接吻，季肖冰迎合地俯身张开口让他进入，唇舌交缠间，高瀚宇把季肖冰的外衣扯下，将里衣的盘扣解了一半就拉向两边，只把光洁的胸口露出来。  
高瀚宇对着一边红豆又嘬又咬，弄得红豆湿淋淋地胀大，季肖冰不满另一边被冷落，喘息着伸手去揉。俩人已然情动，季肖冰微微分开两腿，高瀚宇将自己挤进去，用下身去蹭对方的腿间。  
季肖冰不得满足，感觉饥渴的后穴一缩一缩地淌出水来，期望有个东西填满它。  
高瀚宇也等不及，蹲下去钻到季肖冰的长袍底下，用牙齿咬开衬裤的腰带，季肖冰双腿一凉，衬裤委顿一地，长袍底下只有两条光溜溜的长腿。高瀚宇不急着出来，在底下扶着胯将人翻了个方向，用手指做了先锋，在肉穴里慢慢抽插，内部稍稍湿润却还不够。高瀚宇有些心急，忽然灵机一动将舌头舔了上去，季肖冰从未经过这种阵仗，穴口一热嗯的一声腰都软了，彻底软在了桌面上。  
高瀚宇见季肖冰反应强烈，更卖力的舔舐，舌尖打着旋还想钻进穴里，季肖冰哭喊着“相公”连连求饶，高瀚宇没有放过他，掰开两瓣臀的手用力揉捏，在双丘上留下片片红印。  
季肖冰哭叫着，从穴里喷出一股水，打在了高瀚宇的脸上。他高潮了。  
高瀚宇起身去看季肖冰的脸，季肖冰满脸春潮双目恍惚，嘴角微张一缕涎液控制不住的淌下来。  
高瀚宇更加激动，下身硬的发疼，撩起衣摆就将 阴茎捅进湿淋淋的肉穴，毫无阻碍的进到了最深处的入口。  
他用力挺腰，感受那销魂处推拒又挽留，穴口紧裹着肉棍，仍止不住外溅的汁液，与肉棍一起在穴口摩擦形成一片泡沫。被进到最敏感的内部，季肖冰全身颤抖，腿根微微抽搐，再次被高瀚宇拖到了欲望的深渊。高瀚宇将人按在书桌上，冲撞得厚重的实木桌桌底发出滋滋的响声。  
从天光到日暮，两人才堪堪停下，季肖冰的生殖道里被一遍一遍的灌进白浊，填得肚子都微微鼓胀。

季肖冰一直没有受孕，外人闲言碎语以为这对差龄的夫妻貌合神离，两人从未理会外界纷纷扰扰而感情甚笃，肉体交缠只多不少。高瀚宇最介意别人说他比季肖冰小，偏偏他的身高最终比他家媳妇儿微妙的低一些，于是常常强健体魄得来一身腱子肉，终于可以将人护在自己怀里。

高瀚宇20，季肖冰27，圆房四年后，季肖冰怀了孕，在全府上下的期盼中生下个大胖小子。


End file.
